


Flirting With A Superhero

by notaverygoodwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy kind of, Crime, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, IT'S GAY, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena's thirsy, Mystery, No Smut, Pining, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverygoodwriter/pseuds/notaverygoodwriter
Summary: Lena Luthor loves her girlfriend Kara, but when Supergirl saves her while Kara's "out of town", she finds herself more and more attracted to the superhero.Meanwhile, aliens are showing up in National City without their heads, and Kara's busy trying to find this Alien Killer.Will Lena tell Kara about her feelings towards Supergirl? Will she act on them? Will Kara tell her the truth? Will the alien killer be found?ORThe one where Lena doesn't know that Supergirl and Kara are the same person and wants both of them.





	1. A Smudge Of Red

Lena Luthor had gotten used to waking up beside her girlfriend, so much so that when Kara Danvers wasn’t there, the bed seemed colder than she would have preferred, and at least twice as big as she remembered. Lena still slept pretty much the same, maybe even better with a queen sized mattress all to herself, but the feeling of solitude and loneliness was what made her think to herself, wondering why even for a second, anyone would take Kara for granted.

It’s just another two days, Lena reminded herself, two days and she’ll be back. She said she was gone for some sort of family emergency (whatever that meant) and she’d be back before Lena’s birthday, but Lena couldn’t stand it. It wasn’t like the other times that they’d been separated, as they hadn’t had any sort of contact since the morning that Kara got that call.

“Lena, I’ve got to go.” Kara said a couple days before, packing a bag with a change of clothes.

“Where? Are you going to be gone for long?” Lena asked.

“It’s a family emergency, but I’ll be back before you know it.” She kissed Lena and suddenly her worried expression left her face, as it always did whenever Kara leaned in close enough that she was all that was in Lena’s line of sight.

Before she knew it, Kara was gone, and she hadn’t heard from her since.

At first, she was worried sick. All that went through her mind were thoughts about what happened to Kara, and if she was okay. No, not just if she was okay. She worried about whether or not she was happy. In Lena’s mind, she would give nothing short of the world to make sure Kara was happy, or at the very least apathetic. Lena fiddled with her the cuff-button of her shirt, doing and undoing it as a nervous habit that she’d picked up recently after seeing one of the employees at CatCo doing it at a particularly stressful time for him. And although it might have worked for him, all Lena got was a loose button and a wrinkled cuff.

Recently, however, Lena trusted Kara and realized that she could look after herself for a couple of days. Besides, it was just a family thing, right?

Wrong. What Lena didn’t know was that Kara was still in National City working day and night with Alex and the DEO as Supergirl. Somebody was snatching up aliens and kittens, both of which had a knack for showing up a couple hours later, only with a lot less internal organs.

Lena couldn’t care less about this, mostly due to the fact that she didn’t know about it. Nobody in National City did. The DEO had been trying to keep it a secret until the problem was dealt with, or at least until they knew that they had it under control in order to keep the residents from going into a widespread panic, but it wasn’t working very well.

Exhibit A? Lena’s penthouse was just about to be broken into. In 3, 2, 1…

BANG!

A gunshot went off, shattering her glass window into a million tiny shards, cutting through Lena’s skin. As blood seeped through the cut on her forearm, she ducked and hid behind her bed. _Great_ , she thought, _another robbery_.

It was not a robbery.

“Don’t move!” A man in a balaclava yelled, pointing his gun at Lena as his partner grabbed her arm, pulling her wrists together behind her back, his fingers and palms acting as a sort of makeshift handcuff.

“Just take what you want and leave me alone!” Lena said, eyes focused on the man with the gun.

Lena was used to robberies, as this hadn’t been the first time this month that a property that she owned fell victim to thieves and scoundrels with sticky fingers, but at this moment she couldn’t have been more glad that Kara was away. Underneath that threatening and hostile demeanor and expression she wore, was a terrified woman scared of the gun that was being waved in front of her face. 

“Oh you really don’t get it, do you, Miss Luthor…” The one behind her said. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel the smirk growing on his face. It made her stomach twist up into knots and her head dizzy how somebody could ever smile during what was happening.

“Let her go!” A voice that Lena recognized immediately called out.

Lena saw her chance and took it. While they were distracted, she kicked the man in the balls like the badass she was, grabbed his gun, and pointed it at his head. By the time that she had straightened herself out, the owner of the voice had already apprehended the second guy.

Supergirl herself was standing before her, standing tall and mighty.

“I’ll take them from here, Lena.” She said, grabbing both of them by the ear.

Lena exhaled in a breath of relief. Within a couple of minutes, Supergirl was back, this time much more relaxed and noticeably calmer than before. Lena almost swore that she saw a smile forming behind that determined, strong face, and unbeknownst to Lena, Kara, underneath that outfit, was trying to fight back that same smile.

Supergirl noticed Lena’s arm, which was now bleeding a path down to her hand and onto the floor, along with a smudge of red on her face, probably splashed on in the moments prior to the “robbers” being captured.

“You’re bleeding.” Supergirl said. Lena looked down, and then back at her.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I am.” Lena said, almost monotone before she realized what was happening. “Oh my god, that’s a lot of blood. I’m bleeding, I’m bleeding.” This was when Lena started to freak out. Supergirl moved closer towards her, putting her hands on Lena’s shoulders and bracing her. She looked into Lena’s eyes and suddenly Lena stopped panicking.

“It’s going to be alright. I’ll get you some bandages.”

Lena, who was too busy eyeing the blood and frowning on how hard it was going to be to clean the floor, didn’t notice the fact that Supergirl seemed to know exactly where everything was, despite only having been in the penthouse a handful of times. She didn’t notice that Supergirl smelled like Kara, or that she had the same eyes, or face as Kara because she didn’t want to believe that they were the same person.

If they weren’t the same person then Lena could sleep knowing that Kara was just simply a reporter, a normal human, just a regular person living her life with her girlfriend. Lena didn’t have to think about her being in danger, or her deliberately putting herself in harm’s way if Kara and Supergirl were different people. She didn’t have to think about how her girlfriend’s planet had exploded, along with the rest of the Kryptonians, because her girlfriend was not a Kryptonian, her girlfriend was not Supergirl.

At least that’s what she kept telling herself. She had told herself this so many times that the thought of them being one and the same no longer crossed her mind, and she gave absolutely no thought to it at all.

“I don’t think you need stitches, the wound isn’t deep enough for that. But you should see a doctor if anything happens.” Supergirl said, dabbing a wet cloth on the cut, and then wrapping a bandage around it.

“I didn’t know superheroes were into medicine.” Lena said, forcing a chuckle to hide the physical pain she was in.

“Not all of them, just the good ones.” She said. Hold on, did she just bite her lip? Lena shook that thought from her brain. Supergirl grabbed Lena’s face with one hand, and leaned it closer. Lena’s heart was beating fast for some reason. She used her thumb to wipe the blood splatter off of Lena, who didn’t know what to make of the situation that she found herself in.

“It’s a shame this got bloody, you look pretty good in that outfit.” And with that last sentence, Supergirl flew out of the window.

 _I can’t believe this_ , Lena thought. _Was she… flirting?_


	2. Are You Alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena can't stop thinking about whether or not Supergirl was flirting with her. Meanwhile, Supergirl's dealing with some things down at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend that the whole season 4 finale reveal never happened and that this is canon instead. Okay? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but yeah.

_This is bad, this is bad_. Lena thought. _What am I going to tell Kara?_

Lena was pacing around the room, replaying her interactions with Supergirl over and over again in her head.

_That was flirting, right?_ Supergirl was flirting with her, Lena thought _. But was I flirting? Does she know that I’m taken?_

“Goddamnit.” Lena said out loud. The hands of the clock moved again. Her inner turmoil would have to wait, at least until she got back from work.

But as she headed to the L Corp building, she couldn’t help but find herself staring at the bandage on her arm, and thinking about the woman who saved her. Then, she thought about Kara, her hero, and how she loved her hero with all her heart.

* * *

 

 

 

At this point in time, her “hero” was back at the DEO with Alex. Lena didn’t see them arguing or bickering, and didn’t see the worried, disappointed big sister faces that Alex was making at Kara. But Kara still did.

“But as soon as you saved her, you got out of there, right?” Alex asked. It was clear that there was a right and a wrong answer to this question, and the answer Kara gave her wasn’t the one she wanted to hear.

“Well, actually no. I stayed and bandaged her arm.” Kara said.

“Tell me that’s all that happened.”

“Well…”

“No, no. You didn’t!”

“It’s not what you think it was just flirting—”

“Just flirting? You went in there as Supergirl! She could have recognized you! You have to be careful, Kara. Lena thinks you’re away on family business, if she finds out then she’ll ask what you were actually doing, and we can’t let anyone find out. Not yet.”

“Lena won’t tell anyone. I know her. I want to tell her my secret.”

“I know you want to, but not until this is dealt with. And no contact with her either. You’re going to have to wait.”

“Wait? How long?”

“You said you were going to be back within a couple of days, so in a couple of days you can go back as yourself. Not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? What if something happens to her? What if—”

“If anything happens to her, the DEO agents and I will handle it.” Alex didn’t let her respond before walking away. She put her fingertips in front of her eyes and then pointed them back at Kara in an “I’m watching you” gesture.

Of course Lena didn’t see any of this. She was busy signing papers at her desk. She also didn’t see part two of that conversation, which would be continued a couple hours later.

She didn’t see Kara, now dressed like herself again, following Alex and J’onn around like a puppy, practically on her knees, begging and whining to see her girlfriend earlier, which J’onn reminded her was against protocol.

“The answer’s no, Kara. We can’t risk it.” J’onn said.

“But what if I go as myself? I’ll tell her the emergency wasn’t a big deal after all, and I’m back early.” Kara said.

“You still haven’t decided what this ‘family emergency’ is supposed to be, Kara. What happens when she asks you why you were gone? I personally think that this a stupid excuse. How are you going to explain why you were gone and I stayed?” Alex chimed in. “Besides, we need Supergirl here, at the DEO.”

Kara exhaled in a semi-pissed-off kind of way.

“Fine. I’ll stay.” She said.

“Good, now they need someone at the back to help carry—”

“Just, I need to clear my head, I’ll be back in a half hour, I swear.”

“You better not see Lena!”

Kara didn’t respond before changing into Supergirl and flying away. She whispered under her breath after she was sure that nobody, especially not Alex and J’onn could hear her, “No promises.”

Lena Luthor, of course, didn’t see or hear any of this.

Lena was speaking with one of the L-Corp employees, a secretary to be specific, when she realized that she hadn’t been listening to a single word that had been said.

“Miss Luthor? Are you alright?” The secretary, Nathan, asked.

Lena snapped back and brought herself back to reality.

“What? Yeah, I mean, yes. What were you saying, again?” She asked.

“I’m resigning. I just wanted to let you know a couple weeks in advance, so you can prepare and all.”

“Resigning? Why?”

“I’m going back to medical school. You were the one who told me to give it another shot. Are you sure you’re alright, Miss Luthor?”

He raised an eyebrow over his concerned eyes, and waited for a response.

“I’m fine.” She replied. It was a slightly delayed response, but not delayed enough for Nathan to think anything too serious was wrong. “So when are you leaving again?”

“A month from now, so that I can start school in September. I can look for somebody to replace me, if you’d like.”

Lena crinkled her forehead a bit and looked down. She gave a small, “yeah sure go for it” before leaving and stepping outside. She walked to the main lobby of the building, and stumbled outside, holding her head as the world started shaking, and as she became dizzier and dizzier, her eyelids started getting heavy.

She fought to keep them open as her knees grew tired and weak, and her shoulders felt as if they were carrying bags of bricks. The people around her stared as she tried to regain her balance, looking at her like she had just committed a horrible and unimaginable crime or maybe that was just the delusions, or paranoia. Maybe even a hallucination, although that was less likely.

As her brain felt like someone was setting off fireworks, she began to sink deeper and deeper into her thoughts, like nobody and nothing could save her, and this is when she realized this wasn’t the case.  

Just before her eyes closed, Lena could see nothing but Supergirl. Supergirl took Lena into her arms and lifted her up. Before she knew it, they were flying. And before she knew it, Lena was thinking about Supergirl’s biceps.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I don't really know when this is supposed to take place cause Winn's in it but Nia is also in it. Just--just go with it, alright?


	3. Stoned And Spiritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Supergirl once again, saving Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of "i'm trying to write a fic but i have no idea what i'm doing". 
> 
> The chapters are written in a couple days in advance so the next one will be up tomorrow if you're interested or whatever. okay here's the chapter.

“You saved me. Again.” Lena said. Once she had woken up, that was.

“I’m glad I found you when I did, it seems like those robbers might have injected something into you.” Supergirl told her, pacing around the room.

“They weren’t robbers.”

She stopped. Supergirl looked at Lena, and sat down in front of her. They were at Lena’s penthouse, which was still missing a window, which is also how Supergirl got in. There was a big tarp covering the area where the glass would have been, which was secured so loosely that a moderately strong gust of wind would be enough to send it flying. Lena was lying on her bed, or the bed that she shared with Kara most nights because she insisted on waiting a couple more months before moving in.

“What do you mean, they weren’t robbers?”

She sat up, propping herself up using the pillow and her arm, but immediately regretting it once she remembered that her arm had a large gash on it. She bit her tongue in anger at herself, and looked back at the superhero.

“One of them told me this morning. I told them to take what they wanted as long as they left me alone, but they just said something along the lines of, ‘you don’t get it do you, Miss Luthor’ or something.”

Something clicked in Supergirl’s brain, and her eyes lit up.

“They’re not robbers.” She said. “They were here for something else.”

_Damnit_ , Lena thought, _she’s super smart too._ She made sure not to say that out loud. Instead what she _did_ say out loud was,

“Well then what were they here for?”

“Just a moment, Miss Luthor.”

Supergirl walked to the other side of the room, tapped her earpiece and said, “I think I know how the aliens are being kidnapped and killed.”

“What do you mean? And where are you? You said that you’d be back in a half hour.” Alex responded over her own earpiece.

“I’ll explain everything at the DEO.”

Supergirl turned back to Lena.

“What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Lena asked.

“It’s going to be alright really soon. I have to go now, but I’ll check in on you when it’s all over.” She said. She wanted nothing more than to take Lena’s hand in her own, to kiss her and remind her that she’d always be there for her no matter what, but Supergirl resisted the urge. She had to remind herself that it was Kara who was dating Lena, not Supergirl.

Lena was unaware of all of this inner turmoil due to the fact that she was dealing with a fair bit of her own in that moment. After all, someone had tried to kidnap her, or worse, kill her, all while her girlfriend was away and she was thinking about another woman. On top of all of that, her best L-Corp employee was resigning and she now had to teach an entirely new person how to do the job that was done best by their predecessor.

In short, Lena was having a rough day.

She watched as Supergirl flew away and she was left with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company. She just wanted to call Kara. Of course, she couldn’t though, due to the fact that she wouldn’t have any cell service where Kara’s extended adopted family lived, which according to her, was in the middle of nowhere.

She and Kara had always talked about getting away from National City for a while, even just for a couple of days, but with their careers and lives being as hectic and demanding as they were, they hadn’t gotten a chance to go anywhere. The last time Lena had gone anywhere that was non-work related is when Kara took her out for lunch the last time they were together, and lying in her bed, she wanted nothing more than to spend that kind of time with Kara again.

She suddenly felt guilty. Guilty for missing Kara even though she couldn’t stop thinking about Supergirl. She knew that she liked Supergirl. She _like_ liked Supergirl. But she _loved_ Kara. And that was the hard part of this. Kara wasn’t just some fling, or a casual romantic partner, she loved her more than she had ever loved anyone before, so why was she thinking about someone else?

She couldn’t put her finger on it, on why Supergirl made her nervous, put butterflies in her stomach and made her heart beat faster. Besides the obvious looks, and strength and the whole superhero thing, there was something about her, maybe the charm, or the friendly-yet-authoritativeness of her demeanor. Lena couldn’t find the right words for it, and the best she could do was say that it was Supergirl’s “vibe”, the feeling and aura that she gave off, but she didn’t want to sound stoned and spiritual.

It was a non-verbal thing, something she didn’t need any of her five senses to feel. It was an emotion of safety and security, of familiarity, or something like that which overtook her whenever Supergirl entered the room, like they had known each other in a past life.

And then there was Kara.

_I should call her_ , Lena thought. _No, I shouldn’t._ _That’s dumb, she doesn’t have any service._

But, despite all the reasons not to call, she did anyway. Lena figured that even if she didn’t pick up, it wouldn’t hurt to leave a voicemail, and it would be comforting knowing that Kara would hear it soon enough. She picked up her phone, and dialed Kara’s number. It starting ringing, but as soon as Lena was prepared to leave a message, she heard a voice,

“Lena!”

“Kara? I thought you said you didn’t have any cell service.”

What Lena didn’t see was that Kara, now back at the DEO, forgot all about the cover story and was now panicking.

“Yeah, I-I uh, didn’t until... just now.” Kara said awkwardly over her phone. “I just got into the town, I was just about to call you after I got the… m-medicine.”

“Oh no, how are you and the family, anyway?” Lena asked, not questioning the very obvious lie that Kara had just told her. She trusted Kara, and didn’t think that she would lie to her.

“Uh, we’re fine, I mean, mostly fine. I’ve got an uncle with a bad infection, but the rest of us are alright.”

“That’s good to hear. When are you coming back, Kara? You said it would just be two more days. I miss you.”

“Soon. Hopefully. No, definitely. I’ll be back soon, a couple of days.”

“Well then. I should let you get back to that, then.”

“I’ll see you soon, I promise. I love you Lena.”

“I know, love you too, bye.”

Kara hung up with an exhale. Alex’s words about “no contact” and “preventing a widespread panic” and “if this news got out” scenarios rang in her ears.

But the sound of Lena’s voice saying that she loved her was more than enough to distract her of the negative consequences of slipping up or someone overhearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated.


	4. #Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara at the DEO.

“What’s this information that you have on the alien killer?” J’onn asked.

“I think they’re using sedatives, only ones that kick in hours from the time that they’re first injected. That way, the aliens don’t know that they’re going to be kidnapped. They’ve let their guard down once they think that they’re in the clear, they pass out, and then boom, they’re headless.”

“Where’s the proof? Is this just some hunch that you have?”

“No I—”

She stopped herself, realizing that both J’onn and Alex would probably kill her if she told them that she saw Lena again.

“Yeah,” She said, lowering her head. “It’s just a hunch. No proof whatsoever.”

“Next time, Supergirl, make sure you have proof before you call us all for a meeting.”

J’onn, Alex, Winn, and the rest of the DEO agents left, leaving Kara as lonely as Lena was, sitting alone in her penthouse. Suddenly, her phone rang. Lena’s name and picture appeared as the caller ID. Forgetting all about the fact that she wasn’t supposed to have any service, she answered it.

“Lena!”

After a couple minutes of talking and Kara making promises that she wasn’t sure that she could keep, they hung up.

“You really miss her, don’t you?”

Kara turned around. Winn was there, leaning against the wall. Kara looked at him for a few seconds.

“Of course I miss her! Sure, I saw her this morning, but that wasn’t me. Not really. It was Supergirl. I want to see her as myself, I want to see her as her girlfriend. Is that so much to ask?” Kara had just about lost it. “No contact, no contact. That’s what Alex keeps saying. But I can’t do that! Alex might be able to go weeks or even months or years without seeing the people she loves for all I care, but I’m not Alex.”

“I know that, Kara. I agree with you. I think that whole no contact rule is stupid.”

“You do?”

“Well yeah. I’ve been captaining this ship from day 1.”

“You have?”

Winn rolled his eyes.

“#supercorp.” He made a pound symbol with his fingers as he said it.

“What?”

“Never mind. So it’s pretty obvious that the only way we can do this without me getting fired is to do it Alex and J’onn’s way.”

“Go on.”

“We’re going to find the alien killer ourselves.”

Kara exhaled. This was taking forever. There was no way that they could do this  before the DEO could. They had been working for days and days and still nothing. Kara knew that the key was Lena, she was the only one that the killer had failed in kidnapping and murdering. She knew that she shouldn’t spend time with Lena, and that Alex and J’onn would kill her if they found out about it, but now she had Winn.

Now, she had a partner in crime, or a partner in stopping crime. Of course, it was only temporary, after this Winn would go back to helping James with his “Guardian-ing”, but it was a start.

“You really don’t think it’s a bad idea for me to spend too much time with Lena as Supergirl?” Kara asked.

“Of course not! You separate your feelings between your personas all the time.” Winn replied.

“But that was when Kara Danvers was dating Lena. I didn’t need to be with her as Supergirl because I was with her as Kara. What if I slip up and tell Lena before I’m ready, or before she’s ready?”

“That’s what you’re worried about? You accidentally telling Lena instead of intentionally telling Lena?”

Kara nodded her head. Winn looked at her for a while before letting out a laugh.

“Kara,” He said, “The worst thing that could happen is Alex gets mad for a while but then forgives you because she realizes that it isn’t a big deal if Lena knows. Heck, I’d be surprised if Miss Genius Billionaire CEO doesn’t already know.”

Kara hadn’t thought about that before. What if she _does_ already know? What does that even mean for their relationship? Why would Lena keep the fact that she knows Kara’s secret a secret? What good would that do her, playing along?

“You think she already knows?”

“No, I just said I’d be surprised if she doesn’t know.” Winn walked over closer to Kara, and in an almost whisper, said: “So are we gonna do this thing, or what?

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I just realized this fic makes Alex seem like a complete jerk.


	5. You're Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Kara and Lena's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter or whatever.

Lena might have been evil if it wasn’t for Kara. Even from the moment they met, there was instant attraction. Instant chemistry. It was Kara, of course who made the first move on her. Lena and Kara started out as friends, best friends. But one day, Kara had kissed her. They had a couple of drinks that night, nothing too strong, but it gave Lena the courage to kiss back and not completely freak out.

It wasn’t until about a week later that they got together for their first official date, a classic dinner and movie combination.

“You’ll be fine, Lena.” Her friend James Olsen said that night. James had been Lena’s number one wingman and pretty much her only close friend other than Kara. The difference between James and Kara was that Lena wasn’t going on a date with James. In fact, she couldn’t even imagine going out with him, even if she were straight. There just wasn’t any romantic chemistry between them at all, which was a good thing.

“But what if I’m not fine? What if she stands me up? Or if we have nothing to talk about?” Lena said, pacing around the room.

“She’s not going to stand you up, I promise.” James reassured her. “And that’s the whole point of seeing the movie _before_  dinner. You can talk about the movie _at_ dinner.”

James didn’t actually know whether or not Kara would show up. He had told Kara that he, as Guardian, would handle any criminals in National City. Whether or not Kara would respect or listen to that, he didn’t know.

“What if it’s a horrible movie?”

“Even better! You can talk about how horrible the movie was.”

James grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

“You’ll be fine, Lena. Just be yourself.”

There was a knock at the door. James whispered “have fun” before pushing Lena towards the door. She took a breath, and when she opened it, momentarily forgot how to breath.

She eyed Kara up and down in a not so subtle way.

“Wow.” Lena said under her breath. She noticed Kara blushing but then regaining her composure.

“You look great.” Kara said. She was unsure of what to do, so she awkwardly offered her arm to Lena, who took it just as awkwardly and closed the door behind her. 

After the movie was over, and midway through waiting for the appetizers to arrive, Lena was caught staring. Again. Lena was reading the drinks menu off the table. Not really, of course. Every once and a while her eyes would wander off the top of the menu and stare at Kara, who was nervously tapping her fingers on the tablecloth.

“You’re staring.” Kara said.

“Sorry.” Lena quickly darted her eyes back and put the drinks menu down in front of her.

“No, no. Don’t apologize for that. I stare a lot more that I should too.”

Kara looked down, not daring to look at Lena. Lena couldn’t meet her gaze either, though. And so they sat in silence for a while, a classic awkward first date move, before Lena picked up the drinks menu again.

“They’ve got absinthe here. I’ve never tried it.” Lena said.

Kara smiled.

“What?” Lena asked, putting the menu down.

“It’s nothing,” Kara looked at Lena with this nostalgic, loving look in her eyes. “It’s just that you sound Irish sometimes, and it’s amplified like, 300 times over when you’re drunk.”

“Oh. I spent some time in Ireland a couple years ago. I picked up the accent a bit.”

“It’s cute. Really, it is.”

Lena tried hard to fight the smile that was making its way onto her face, but eventually let go and let herself show her happiness.

* * *

As the night came to a close, and the moon had taken over the sky, Kara and Lena were outside in the parking lot.

Kara leaned against Lena’s car, that shiny black Bentley that she’d ridden in a couple times before. Kara couldn’t think of anywhere else that she’d rather be than right in the moment that she was in. Lena hesitated and then opened the car door reluctantly, not wanting the night to end.

“I had a good time, Kara.” Lena said, getting in the Bentley.

She looked at Kara, not knowing how she would respond, or whether she felt the same way. Despite this insecurity and fear, Lena had a certain confidence to her, a new found self-assurance that she would carry with her. She felt safe around Kara, and was pretty sure that Kara liked her too.

“Me too. Let’s do this again, but let’s pick a different movie next time.” Kara smiled. Lena laughed.

“Agreed.”

They stared at each other for a bit. The silence, which would have been awkward if it was between anyone else, was filled with emotion. There was a lack of words, but not of communication, feeling, and passion. The absence of noise was made up for by the abundance of longing, the overflow of aching lust and infatuation.

 After what seemed like an eternity, Lena closed the car door, and the engine turned on. The wheels spun and the car exited the parking lot, leaving Kara deserted, alone in the  dark and lonelier than she had ever felt before. Kara gave a small wave to the car as it turned onto the street, and turned around to the opposite direction.

But then she turned back.

She didn’t know what happened, what clicked in her brain, what propelled her to turn around again. Then she felt it. Her legs moving, running. She was going to catch that car. She ran onto the street, not caring about the dozens of cars that might hit her, yelling out at the top of her lungs,

“LENA! WAIT!”

The car kept going, Lena inside of it, completely oblivious to the fact that Kara was running after the car.

“STOP! LENA!”

She shouted, yelled and screamed so hard that her lungs might have bursted if she wasn’t a Kryptonian.

The traffic light changed to red.

_This is my chance_ , She thought.

Kara ran up beside the car and knocked on the tinted  window. Lena rolled down the window. She was obviously surprised, bewildered, maybe.

“Kara? What are you doing here? Did you run?”

Kara didn’t know what to say. The light was going to turn green in about thirty seconds, and there were other cars honking their horns at her to get off the road.

“I-I,” Kara stuttered. “I want to kiss you goodnight.”

Lena smiled.

“Can I? Kiss you, I mean. Can I kiss you?”

Lena stuck her head out the window and pulled Kara in for a kiss. Long, deep and passionate. She didn’t care who saw, or the fact that now there were twice as many honking cars, in that moment, it was just her and Kara.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if that was good or not. tell me in the comments i really like those.


	6. Newfound Hovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl visits Lena and tells her about some things

Supergirl flew through Lena Luthor’s window early one morning. At least, it was early to Lena, who had just woken up. To everyone else, it was 11 am. She was drinking a glass of water and rubbing her eyes when she heard the Kryptonian knock over her vase.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

Lena turned around, surprised to see Supergirl standing there. She was conflicted between whether she wanted to be around Supergirl more or less. On one hand, being around Supergirl more could help her realize that it’s more of a platonic attraction than a romantic or sexual one, but that could very easily backfire and Lena could end up in love with Supergirl.

“Supergirl. You’re here. Again.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to— I’m sorry if I—”

“No, no! It’s fine. Really, it’s not a problem.”

Supergirl looked down at the broken vase and almost automatically kneeled down, picking up the pieces and the flowers and trying to mop up the water with her suit somehow. _It’s waterproof_ , she thought. She stopped and looked up at Lena, who was standing over her now.

“It’s fine, Supergirl. I can just call the custodian over.” Lena said.

Supergirl propped herself up on her knee before realizing the position she was in. Literally. She was on a knee, flower in hand, standing in front of the woman she loved. Except she wasn’t supposed to love her. It was Kara who loved her, and Kara wasn’t there right then. She had to be Supergirl. And so she clumsily stood up, dusting her suit off as Lena picked up her phone and called the custodian.

“Could you come up to my penthouse? A vase was knocked over.” She said into the phone. Lena waited for her response before she hung up and turned to Supergirl, whose sleeves were still dripping from the flower water.

“Sometimes you remind me of Kara.”

“I do?”

_Oh no_ , Lena thought, _did I say that out loud?_

What was running through Kara’s mind was,

_Oh my god, she knows doesn’t she? Wait, but she would tell me if she knows, right? Why wouldn’t she tell me? If she knows, why would she say I remind her of Kara? Of myself? She wouldn’t say that if she knew, would she? She doesn’t know. I know her and I know that she doesn’t know. Right? Tell me I’m right. Who the hell am I talking to? Myself. Right._

  Lena was panicking inside too.

_Why’d I say that? Why’d I compare her to Kara? Kara, my girlfriend. That was dumb. I’m so stupid around her. What if she thinks I like her? I do like her. What if she knows and tells Kara? I don’t want to lose Kara._

“I’m here because I think those not-robbers from before are a part of something bigger.”

“Something bigger?” Lena asked. She was unsure of how the conversation would progress, and prayed that Supergirl wouldn’t do anything attractive or adorable or some combination of the two. “What do you mean?”

“I need to know that you’ll help first. We need to keep this between us.”

_Great,_ Lena thought, _more secrets_.

“Anything.” Lena said, although she regretted it just milliseconds after the sound left her mouth. _Dial it down, Lena,_ She thought.

Supergirl walked over to the seating area and sat down, gesturing for Lena to do the same. Once they were sitting across from each other, Supergirl looked at her and took a deep breath.

“Aliens are being kidnapped and murdered. Lots of them. Over the past couple of days, 56 aliens have shown up at the DEO, most of them missing body parts, all of them missing a heartbeat. I think those ‘robbers’ were trying to kidnap and kill you, just like they did with the aliens. Except it didn’t work. You’re still alive.”

“Thanks to you, Supergirl.”

“Lena, is there anything that they might’ve left behind? Anything at all?”

Lena’s eyes lit up with hope as she sprung from the couch and ran towards her bedside table. From it, she pulled a cracked piece of metal, bronze and shining between the splotches of dirt and grime. As Lena brought it closer, it became clearer what it was. A ring. A broken ring, but a ring.

“One of them must’ve dropped this, I found it after the attack.” Lena said, handing the broken ring to Supergirl.

The ring had a bronze coloured band that got thicker until the front of the ring, which had an eerie symbol on it. It was a hollow triangle, each side a thickness different than the other, with the number five in the center, written in pink diamonds.

“I don’t have any idea what it means, but maybe you do.” Lena said.

Supergirl looked at it closely, but shook her head.

“I’ve never seen it before, I’ll look into it, though. This is a lead, and I’m pretty sure it’s a good one. Thanks, Lena.”

“Anything else that you need?”

“I need you to stay safe. Those people probably aren’t coming back, but they might.”

“I have security, I’ll be fine.”

Before she could think and go against it, Supergirl blurted out,

“The safest place for you to be right now is with me.”

_Damnit,_ Kara thought. _Why’d I just do that?_

In fact, Lena was thinking the exact same thing.

_Why’d she just do that? She’s never done that before, has she? Does she like me too? No, stop, Lena. Don’t think like that, don’t get your hopes up. Get my hopes up? I’m not_ hoping _for anything. Am I? No. I’m with Kara. I’m with Kara._

“Of-of course. If that’s what you think is good for me.” Lena said, not knowing what to expect as a response.

_Why did I just do that?_

“I mean, that _is_ what I said.”

“Right.”

There was a silence between them in which they forgot all about the ring, the dead and missing aliens, the secrets, and the complicated feelings between them simply due to the fact that the awkwardness in the moment was too loud for them to ignore.

Luckily Alex on Supergirl’s earpiece saved them.

“Supergirl? Where are you?”

Supergirl gestured to Lena that Alex was in her ear and turned away from her, and walked into the other room.

“I’m just…out.”

“Out? Out _where_?”

“What’s with this newfound hovering? You’ve been acting weird, all this no contact stuff. What’s going on, Alex?”

Before Alex could respond, there was a strange sound, something between a garbage truck and a bag of chips being crushed. Then a loud feedback that made Supergirl wince and cover her ears, even though it didn’t do much. _Something’s wrong with Alex_.

“Supergirl,” Lena walked in, approaching her carefully. “Are you alright?”

Supergirl uncovered her ears. “Yeah, I’m fine. What were we talking about?”

“The broken ring.”

“Right. I’ll call Winn over, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its colour. with a u. get out of here red squiggly line


	7. You Caught Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters investigate a new lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is almost done. just three more chapters including this one, and it's over. Hopefully the end doesn't completely suck.

CHAPTER 7 : You Caught Me

The knocking on the door stopped when Winn Schott entered Lena’s penthouse. The confusion as to what the ring was and who it belonged to stopped after Winn had spent approximately 4 minutes inside Lena’s penthouse.

“It’s a gang ring.” Winn said.

“Are you sure?” Supergirl asked.

“Pretty sure. I remember reading about this ring in one of the DEO files. Belongs to a gang called Delta Five.” Winn reached into his jacket and pulled out a phone.

“Delta Five. I’ve heard of them.” Lena chimed in. “My mother worked with them a while ago and tried to recruit me into them. I think I know where they might be.”

“What are we waiting for then, let’s go!” Kara said.

“Not so fast, Supergirl. They’re dangerous. Even for you. You’re going to need backup. You can call the DEO, right?” Lena said, waiting for a response.

Instead, what she got was a glance between Supergirl and Winn and a nervous smile that said something on the line between “yeah, about that” and “we need to talk about this”. Lena, unaware of why they swapped looks, raised an eyebrow and tilted her head at the exchange.

 “Is there something you aren’t telling me, Supergirl?” Lena asked.

_Quick! Think of an excuse!_ Kara thought, _Kara, think!_

She could not think of anything.

Fortunately, Winn was there to save her.

“The DEO’s a bit preoccupied, you know, with everything going on and all.”

Lena raised her eyebrow again. “No, I don’t know.”

“Classified stuff.” Supergirl chimed in.

“Super classified.” Winn finished it off.

Lena gave them a suspicious look, but brushed off the moment from her memory with a shake of her head. “We should get going.”

“We should. That we should do.” 

* * *

 

When Lena, Supergirl and Winn arrived at the warehouse where they suspected Delta Five to be, there were an unusual amount of rocks on the ground, more than expected. Along with the rocks, there were bumps, small hills underneath their feet that spewed tufts of grass from them in some places.

“Do you think we should go in?” Winn asked.

“No, not yet at least.” Supergirl said.

“She’s right. We shouldn’t engage right away, Not until we have more information, we should look around out here.” Lena agreed. 

“Ah, clues. Got it.” Winn nodded to signal that he understood and began poking around the area.  

The warehouse was big and generic, mundane even. The most interesting thing about it was that part of the back wall was made from brick, probably in order to patch up some damage in a more convenient way than to replace the cladding. It was located far enough from the main road to be private and partially secluded, but close enough to access it easily.

Lena walked around the front of the warehouse, tracing her finger along the markings and grooves that were engraved into the exterior of the warehouse, probably due to the strong winds carrying pebbles are rocks and shooting them against the sides of the building.

But then there was another hole. A small one that went right through the walls. A bullet hole.

“Hey, Come look at this, I think I found some—”

Before she knew it, Lena’s heel was caught on one of those rocks, surrounded by one of those tufts of grass. It seemed almost as if it had somehow grabbed onto her shoe. In a moment of pure adrenaline and terror, she couldn’t even make a sound, in that split second, she was sure that she would land face-first on the cold, hard ground.

That was, until, she found herself in the arms of none other than Supergirl herself.

“You-you caught me.”

“Super-speed.”

“Right.”

As she gazed into Supergirl’s eyes she wasn’t thinking of anything else. Only her, Supergirl, and the space, or lack thereof, between them. It was only them right now, and as much as she wanted to kiss her right then and there, Lena pulled back. The feeling she got with Supergirl in that moment matched the one that she got with Kara every day that she woke up next to her. She now, wanted nothing more than to have Kara back with her.

 “Um, sorry.” Supergirl apologized. Was she blushing?

“We should get back to...”

“Investigating.”

“Yes, investigating.”

Supergirl suddenly froze.

“Do you hear that?” Supergirl asked.

“Hear what?”

Supergirl was hearing footsteps. Faint ones, getting less faint. Far footsteps getting closer and closer towards them.

“Stay behind me.” She whispered to Winn and Lena, turning around the corner in an attempt to identify whoever—or whatever— was around the other side of the warehouse.

Supergirl took a stance that said she was ready to attack and carefully walked towards the sound of the footprints.

 “Nia?”

Standing there, a bit spooked, was none other than Nia Nal herself. Supergirl loosened her stance and exhaled.

“Nia, what are you doing here?” She asked.

Nia walked up faster, almost jogging in order to get to where Supergirl was standing.

“Supergirl! What are _you_ doing here? I was supposed to be reporting on a couple disappearances that connected back to this place.” Nia said.

“We were investigating those disappearances.” Supergirl explained.

“We?”

Supergirl moved aside to reveal Winn and Lena standing a couple feet behind her. Winn waved, but Lena seemed distracted. In fact, Lena, at the moment, was looking at pictures of her and Kara on her phone, leaning against the outside of the warehouse.

One of them on Lena’s birthday, another one of them at lunch. One of them dancing, and one of them on Valentine’s day. Lena began thinking a bit.

Why had she never seen Supergirl and Kara in the same room together? Every time Kara was somewhere, Supergirl wasn’t. And when Supergirl showed up, Kara was nowhere to be seen. She looked over at Supergirl, who was busy talking to Nia, and then looked at Winn.

“Winn, come over here.” She whispered.

“What?” Winn asked.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how Supergirl and Kara are never in the same place at the same time?”

At this point Winn’s started sweating bullets. “I mean I don’t think it’s _that_ weird I mean—”

“Oh my god! I’m so dumb I just realized something!” She planted her palm on her forehead.

Winn opened his eyes wider than he ever had, the nervous sweat pouring down his face, almost enough to fill a bucket.

“Wh-What?”

“Kara hates Supergirl.”

Winn took a breath. “Yeah, yeah. It’s the only explanation.”

It was not the only explanation (obviously). 

“How did you find out about the alien killings?” Supergirl/Kara asked Nia.

“Killings?” Nia asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the aliens were found dead, the DEO’s been really secretive about this.”

The aliens were not, in fact, dead.

The aliens were very much alive. Well, as alive as they could have been under the circumstances that they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i have figured out how to change the spellchecker to Canadian English. Thank you to myself (who figured it out after pressing a lot of random stuff) but mostly to MLake867 for commenting that it was possible and for believing in me. Well i'm not really sure if they believed in me i just kinda added that in my head. I hope they believe in me.   
> Okay im gonna stop now.


	8. Just That Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the team at the warehouse.

“What do you mean?” Supergirl asked.

“We got a hold on one of the bodies. They’re replicas. They’re not real aliens. Brainy and I have been trying to find out where they are. But they’re not dead. The DEO didn’t tell you?”

“Trafficking.” Lena chimed in.

“Of course.” Supergirl said.

“What?” Nia asked.

“Alien trafficking. They’re probably selling them as slaves.”

“That’s awful.”

“This is it. We know what Delta Five have been up to.” Supergirl said.

“So are we gonna break into this warehouse or not?” Winn yelled from a couple feet away.

“Let’s do it.”

Supergirl walked up to the wall, used her freeze breath to make the cladding more breakable, and with a strong, big blow of her fist, punched a hole right into the wall of the warehouse.

Lena, on the other hand, simply opened the door.

“Yeah that works too.”

Cold, wet, dirty. All things that the warehouse was. It was abandoned, but not too long ago. Not in good enough shape for anyone legitimate to be making use of, but it was good enough for the Delta Five members, apparently. But the team would soon find out that Delta Five were no longer there. At least, not all of them.

“Nobody’s here. It’s been abandoned.” Lena said.

“Again.” Supergirl chimed in. 

“Where are they, then?” Lena asked, looking around.

“Wait. Quiet.” Supergirl said, putting a finger to her lips.

Supergirl walked around, slowly, silently, stealthily. She scanned the warehouse with her x-ray vision.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing… wait. Was that something? Yeah, that was definitely something._

Supergirl walked cautiously towards the left wall. However, she ripped the paneling off rather un-cautiously. As un-cautious that it was, it was done with ease, ease that utterly amazed Lena. Supergirl set the panel down beside her, revealing none other than a young, moderately attractive guy in his twenties. He was attractive in a 2006 private school heartthrob kind of way, Attractive to everyone who wasn’t a lesbian there, anyway.

“Nathan?”

“Agent Graham?”

Lena and Supergirl looked at each other.

“This is my secretary, Nathan.” Lena said.

“No, this is Agent Jason Graham, from the DEO.” Supergirl told her.

They went from looking at each other to looking at Supergirl, who shrugged, to looking at the 2006 private school heartthrob that was hiding in a cubbyhole carved into the wall of the warehouse. Supergirl approached him.

“Who are you?” She asked him. Her voice was strong, clear, commanding. Lena went absolutely nuts for it.

“You’ll never know.” He responded. At that moment all of them wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug grin, the stupid smirk, the awfully sinister smile off his face.

Supergirl, Lena, and Nia would not be the ones to change his expression. That, was in fact, Winn.

“Trevor MacDonald.” Winn said, looking up from his tablet. “Leader of the gang known as Delta Five. 27 years old, from Metropolis, has a couple DUI’s… should I go on?”

“How— how did you know that?” He asked.

“You got your own Wikipedia page, man!” Winn exclaimed, overjoyed at this new information.

The team couldn’t help but let out a smile and a laugh as Trevor sunk deeper into his shallow hole, turning redder with embarrassment.

It wasn’t long before Supergirl took him by the wrists and slapped a pair of Winn’s extra cuffs on him.

It also wasn’t long before the feeling of excitement overtook her as she remembered that all she needed to do now was find the missing aliens and she could go back to Lena as herself.

“Now, we can do this the easy way—”

“Wait. Let me. I got this.” Nia said.

Supergirl, who was a bit taken back by this sudden suggestion by Nia, stepped aside as she cracked her neck and fingers as some sort of a warm up. They all seemed to have collectively decided it would be best if they left for a bit and let Nia give it a shot.

A second passed.

5 seconds.

30 seconds.

A minute.

The minute seemed like an hour with the silence between all of them. About ten seconds in Kara glanced over at Lena and couldn’t stop. She could’ve spent all day looking at Lena, and in that sense the minute was too short, but what gave her hope and the ability to stop staring was the anxiety and uncertainty of what was going on in the warehouse and whether or not Nia would be able to interrogate Trevor effectively enough to get any real, legitimate answers out of him.  

The warehouse door then opened with a high, shrill creak and she snapped back to reality.

Nia walked out of the warehouse with Trevor’s wrists in her hands and a smile on her face that was like if Trevor’s frown was flipped upside-down.

“So?” Supergirl asked.

“I’m guessing it went well judging by the smile on your face.” Lena said. “How much did he tell you about the missing aliens?”

“A lot,” Nia started. “I know where they are.”

* * *

“You found them.”

Those were the words that came out of the mouth of DEO Director Alex Danvers as Supergirl flew in followed by a couple dozen previously thought dead aliens. Supergirl didn’t know this, but inside Alex’s head, she was angry. Angry but she didn’t know why. She shouldn’t have been angry, should she?

“Have you been feeling alright, Alex?” Supergirl asked.

 “Hm?” Alex snapped back to reality. “Y-yeah I’m fine.”

She was not fine. In fact, she had a glowing, blue device on the back of her spine.

“Wait.” Supergirl spun Alex around. “What is that?”

She ripped the blue device off of her and it started glowing another colour. Red. _What is this?_ And like her mind was read, she got a reply. Trevor MacDonald, in handcuffs being lead to his cell, said:

“It makes her submissive to us.”

Supergirl turned. She approached him and took him by the shirt collar.

“What?”

“Submissive. S-U-B-M-I-S-S-I-V-E. We just tell her what to do and she listens, using her own logic to justify it. We tell her not to let you investigate, and she does it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“There’s no point hiding now. Might as well own up and get the credit I deserve. There’s one on Mr. Martian Manhunter too.”

That’s when Trevor MacDonald started seizing. He fell on the floor and wiggled around, jerking his limbs.

Beat. Beat. Beat. No beat. No beat. Time of death and all that.  

“Well. I guess that just… happened.” Alex said from behind her.

“Alex!” Supergirl turned back to her sister, somewhat dizzy from all the turning. “You had this thing on you. Are you okay? How do you feel?”

Alex looked around, slightly confused as to what was happening. “You found the missing aliens. They aren’t dead.”

“Yeah.”

“I knew I could believe in you.”

Supergirl smiled. _Now this is the Alex I know._

By this point, Supergirl was already ready to leave, to see Lena as herself. To call Lena her girlfriend again. 

“Wait, how did you find them all?” Alex asked. Kara turned back.

“Guess I’m just that good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like the comments they're nice. 
> 
> also idk if chapter 9's gonna be up by tomorrow i'm running a bit late on my schedule. hopefully it will be.


	9. Absolutely Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara reunite after she comes back from her "family emergency".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter but its still good im pretty sure.

Lena paced around. Walk forward. Turn around. Walk back. Turn around. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat until…

Door. Someone was opening the door. The lock on the door clicked, then the handle turned as Lena turned to face it, anxiously awaiting who was behind the door. The door opened slowly, confidently, and behind it, moving through the frame, was the one and only smile of Kara Danvers.

“Kara.” Lena said, a smile growing on her face. She ran towards her, throwing her arms around her neck and pulling her in for an embrace. But before she could pull away, Kara planted her lips on hers in a long, passionate, movie star kiss.

“I missed you.” Kara said, finally pulling away, but still holding Lena’s hands in her own. She brought one up to her lips and kissed it softly, not looking away from Lena’s eyes.

“I missed you too.” Lena thought about how happy she felt, right then and there in the moment.

_I should tell her about Supergirl. She deserves to know._

“Kara I have to tell you something—“

“Me too.” Kara said quickly. She shook her head. “But you can go first if you want.”

“No, no, you go first.” Lena said.

Kara took a breath as she took Lena’s hand and lead her to the sofa. They both sat down as Lena looked at her with a concerned expression and that wrinkle between her eyebrows that Kara recognized as the one that appeared whenever Lena was confused.

“This is just…” Kara stood up and began pacing nervously. “Hard. Really hard. I don’t know what you’re going to say.”

“Kara if this is you coming out I already know you’re gay.”

“No, no. It’s not that.”

Lena looked even more concerned somehow. Kara slowly raised her hand to her glasses, hesitating before pulling them off and waiting for Lena’s response.

“Lena, I’m Supergirl.”

Lena was speechless for a moment. It was as if she had forgotten what words were completely, and when she tried to respond, her mind went blank. She sat back, sinking into the soft cushion of the sofa, and looked down at her shoes, not daring to let Kara’s eyes meet hers.

She didn’t think about the words that she said next, she barely even noticed that she was saying them when she did. The sounds that her mouth made only registered in her head after it entered Kara’s ears, and by that time, she couldn’t take them back.

“I know.” She said. It shocked Lena just as much as it shocked Kara, though. “I know. I have known. I’ve known for a while now. I just think I didn’t want to believe it.”

She finally looked up at Kara, the concerned expression on Lena’s face replaced by a more confused, but vulnerable one.

“I think I denied it because I didn’t want it to be true. Even when I had my suspicions, I told myself that I had nothing to worry about and that you and Supergirl weren’t the same person, and I think I told myself this story so many times that I started to actually believe it.” Lena stood up. “I see her on the news, you. I see _you_ on the news all the time. Every time you were hit with kryptonite, every time you were facing off a new bad guy, every time you almost die. I didn’t want it to be you.”

Lena took Kara’s hands in her own.

“Because I love you. I love you so much and I don’t want you to get hurt.” She said.

“So, you’re not mad?” Kara asked.

Lena chuckled. “Mad? Why would I be mad?” She smiled. “You saved me, as both yourself and as Supergirl numerous times. I would be dead if it weren’t for you. And I love you. Nothing could change that.”

“Oh, thank Rao.” Kara took a breath of relief.

“Why?” Lena asked. “What did you think I’d do? Shatter a photograph of us and leave everyone wondering whether or not I’d turn on you or not? That’s unrealistic.”

Kara pulled her in for a kiss, one that was honest, open, and truthful. Kara no longer needed to keep secrets, not from Lena, at least.

“Move in with me.” Kara said, finally parting from her girlfriend.

“What?”

“I want to take this next step. There’s no reason we can’t do this now that you know I’m Supergirl.”

Lena smiled.

“No.”

Kara’s smile faded. So did Lena’s. Kara looked at her.

“What?” Kara asked.

“You’re moving in with _me_.”

They smiled again. Lena kissed Kara on the cheek and said:

“Your loft is cute but my penthouse is better. Admit it you love it here.”

Kara looked a bit offended in a fun, joking way and gently punched Lena on the shoulder playfully.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

“I love you too, Kara Danvers.”

“You’ve said that like twice already.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one more chapter left. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos i really didn't expect that.   
> If you don't write then you probably don't know how important feedback is and how nice it feels when we receive it. So thanks.


	10. Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, we have now reached the final chapter of this story. Is anyone still reading this? I hope you like it and this was a good ending. It's a lot shorter than the other chapters but I hope it's still good.

“Game night’s so dull tonight.” Alex said, shaking the dice in her closed fist.

“Game night’s not dull. It’s just calm. And I think we need some of that calmness after everything that’s happened.” Kara said.

This was the first game night that they had held in which everyone present knew Kara was Supergirl. Including Lena. It felt good, honest, open. The quietness of the night, the simplicity of it all was refreshing considering the past couple of days.

Kara was starting to move in, Alex was making sure that those weird devices didn’t do any lasting damage to J’onn or herself, and Winn, Nia, and Brainy were continuing on with their lives as normal.

Normal. Normalcy was pretty rare for Kara, being a superhero in secret and all, and she knew that one of the perks of keeping her identity a secret from Lena was that she could be normal with her, but she didn’t need that anymore.

Kara knew that Lena _was_ her normal and still is. She no longer felt the pressure to be normal. She knew that around Lena, she just wanted to be herself. All of herself.

“I won! I just won!” Nia said, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

“No, no way. You can’t have just won.” Alex replied, unimpressed and rolling her eyes at the idea.

“I did! Look!” Nia frantically pointed at the game pieces and their positions as Alex focused her eyes on the board. She looked away as if she couldn’t bear to see Nia’s piece.

“I think she’s right. Nia won the game.” J’onn said.

The group erupted in discussion about the rules and the moves and whatever came up. Except Kara and Lena. Instead, they looked at each other, then at the group, and then back at each other.

It seemed to be telepathic, their communication. Because at that point in time they both got up simultaneously and stepped aside. They both left and closed the door of the room they were in. Just outside the door, they stopped and faced each other. Kara leaned her head against the door frame as Lena leaned her body.

“This is getting a bit out of hand.” Lena said.

“Agreed.”

“But Nia definitely won, right?”

Kara looked offended.

“What? Of course she didn’t, that was an illegal move.”

They both stopped for a second, a second of pure silence before bursting into laughter. Real, genuine, lovely laughter. They sunk down until they were sitting against the door, Lena’s head resting on Kara’s shoulder.

“I guess this is a new beginning. For us, I mean. With you moving in and all.” Lena looked at her.

“I guess. But this feels like an end, too. But a good end. A happy ending.”

“I guess.”

They guessed. But guessing wasn’t certain. Guessing was an estimate. Guessing didn’t mean anything. Just because they guessed it was a beginning doesn’t mean it was one. Just because they guessed it was an ending didn’t mean it was one. They might of guessed wrong.

But they didn’t. They were right. It was a new beginning, and an  old end.

“Should we go back in there?” Kara asked.

“Just a couple more minutes. Just a couple more of just us.”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. It's over. done. I can barely believe it.   
> This was my first serious non satirical and not completely cringeworthy fic.   
> It got a little rough near the end because of scheduling and life and all but i think i did a pretty good job of sticking to the schedule (aside from this chapter).  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, and thanks most of all for reading. And if you're reading this you've stuck around for all ten chapters and you don't know how much it means to an amateur writer like me that you've willingly read my writing.   
> So thanks. Stay safe.


End file.
